


Sostienes Mi Corazón [Y Culo] En Tus Manos

by buckleydiazenthusiast



Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckleydiazenthusiast/pseuds/buckleydiazenthusiast
Summary: Cuddles after doing the nasty are the best cuddles.or"This is nice" + soft
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189697
Comments: 6
Kudos: 135





	Sostienes Mi Corazón [Y Culo] En Tus Manos

**Author's Note:**

> vv short fic, i might make it a bit longer later today

Buck threw his head back, wincing and moaning loudly as his orgasm rushed through him. Eddie let out a groan as well, his cheeks quickly flushing as he tried to catch his breath. Buck's eyes opened, revealing the beautiful hue of baby blue that Eddie loves. He slowly pulled himself off of Eddie's and collapsed onto his right side as his boyfriend got up to get wet towels. Eddie returned and cleaned himself, using the other towel to clean his boyfriend.

This was the best they could do since the two were tired from their 24 hour shift today andprevious shower before sex, which was a bad idea. Buck nuzzled into the place between boyfriend's neck and shoulder, and pressed a kiss onto that same spot. Buck lifted his head to kiss Eddie's soft lips, Eddie pulling him up so he can cuddle his boyfriend. Eddie hummed happily as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's middle.

 **"This is nice** **"** , Eddie said, kissing Buck's hair.

"The best", Buck agreed, pressing a gentle kiss to Eddie's bare chest as slumber washed over the two men.


End file.
